


【带卡】秋叶阶

by Nandinger



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27572902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nandinger/pseuds/Nandinger
Summary: 江户时代作家x狐妖
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

01.

“今天也有劳您指导了，说起来最近的文章还真是一点想继续下去的念头也没有……”

数着钱袋里的几枚铜币，带土杵着柜台晃着手冲面前的白发前辈搭着话，面颊上的赤红与浑身散出的酒气若刚跌进酒罐中一般。信步迈出酒馆的门槛，迎面而来的清风惬意的他忍不住哼起了不成曲的调儿。

今夜本是邀约了前辈自来也先生出来吃酒，图个尽兴的同时想对方为自己的新作提些建议，但两人自刚见面起便斟满酒痛饮起来，一顿下来非但没讨到些灵感，反倒把自己的钱财都快挥霍一干。

“狐狸可愿自贬身份？放下架子，收起利爪……”他自说自话的向家的方向去，一路上木屐的响声格外清脆，雾气潮湿，他的羽织沾染了些水汽。

在一所门前栽种了棵桃树的屋子前，他停住脚步跌跌撞撞的拉开拉门往里进去，步伐踉跄险些栽倒在地。

脱下木屐摆在门前推门进屋时，他隐约看到朦胧的月光下闪出一道银白的光亮，就在自己脚边，发出窸窸窣窣的声响。

“这是何物？”

带土弯下身去伸手想去抚摸，哪料这物什却忽而惊醒似的顺着桌椅一溜烟的跑走从未关上的窗户逃跑了。他困乏的揉着惺忪的双眼有些难以置信的看着这一瞬，松鼠他可不曾见过有这种货色，指不定是后山跑来的野狐狸或者路上的野猫。平日里到家里翻箱倒柜的野猫不少，他也乐意做件善事，积积善德，好半夜不怕鬼敲门。但这却与平时的野猫不同，镇上的野猫都熟识于他，如若是那群小家伙则定会喵喵叫着来到他腿侧。

褪去潮湿的深蓝色羽织置于桌上，舀了几瓢水将热红的脸降降温，在做完一切后他终于如愿躺上了榻榻米，钻进温暖的被褥里入睡。半夜却忍不住的因这多喝的几杯酒而起夜，迷迷糊糊的走在幽静的长廊上，身后传来的脚步声吓得他一愣，回头时却不见任何事物。

全是自己吓自己。他想。

阴风阵阵，入秋时节，天气转寒，最易受凉。他打了个喷嚏，擦擦手在冷风笼紧了身上的襦袢踱步往返走。好久未曾这么冷过了，往年的秋天哪里需要穿那么严实，偏就今年的秋来的格外早，不带一点动静却让人冷的如置身雪天一般，真是见鬼了……

回到三间宽的起居室，他从抽屉中拿出根红烛来，借着月色将它点着。他脑袋中此刻一片空白，整个人在冷与热间有些头脑发热。诚然近几日来参加过诸多的庆典，他却半分兴致也没有。自同乡的好友离开家赴往京都经商后他的日子便一日比一日漫长。

烛焰抖动着身躯将温润的光扑满半间起居室，院子里先前栽过几株香气扑鼻的百合花，每次笔下不曾停时香气也是愈发浓烈，就如笔下生香一般；现如今花期过后倒显得格外凄凉，让人不由的惋惜哀叹。

笔尖触及稿纸的那一刻起，他便感到重如山石的压力堆在自己的肩头难以卸去。几年以前父亲病重时他才想了这法子来赚钱的同时照料对方，可这药膳的价格却又极为昂贵，早些时日他甚至两个月的报酬也换不来那金子炼的药。后来父亲实在病痛难耐索性便放弃了医治，嘱托完后事后便驾鹤西去，生怕再多拖累他一分钟。父亲为了生计做出这样的壮举，而今他却想要放弃这门行当，也不知黄泉下的父亲知道后会不会皱眉来斥责他一顿。

穷困似乎是无法改变的命运，特别是市民阶级，只要一辈穷困，其此后的世世代代多半也都穷困潦倒，再翻不起身。可带土偏不信这个邪，自走上这条道后便一直想着能够有朝一日闻名于天下，每日废寝忘食的伏案写作，近些年来也小有名气，只是这些时日来也不知是入了秋整个人开始困乏还是中了魔似的，昏昏沉沉提不起精神气来。

明日去抓些药罢。他边想着边静下心思来干活。前些日子身为师傅的自来也先生为他讲起了个九尾狐的故事，整个故事跌宕起伏颇具特色，那狐狸的神情举止仿佛跃然纸上，倒是一点也不僵硬死板，这一来，便为他的新作提供了一连串的灵感。为此，他还特意请教了对方那狐狸该如何去下笔墨，一个抬爪、伸舌舔舐皮毛的动作都要斟酌着去用功，可见他在此费了不少心思。

他深吸口气缓缓吐出终于开始了手中的动作，几个清秀的小字从笔尖迸出，顷刻灵光一闪，之后便有如神助般越发流畅。脑海中不时浮现出方才的画面、优雅华贵的词藻、凄凉悲戚的环境……所有的一切交织在一起，勾画出了一幅令人奇异惊叹的月下生灵图，此乃区区三两字能道得尽？他忽然有些悔恨自己不会作画起来。

待吹灯歇息后，他再未想过其他事，昏昏沉沉的熟睡过去竟是全然不曾记起那只究竟是野猫或是野狐来，只徒然忆得它的毛发在月下泛出漂亮柔和的银色，柔顺的仿佛上好的丝质绸缎，又如天上绚丽的银带，竖起的双耳抖动着在那双黑瞳与自己相视的一霎登时便跑开了去。

后山上可未曾见过如此漂亮的动物，约莫是家养的西域品种。若有幸能够再望它一眼，带土相信他定会再次被那双狭长的鱼眼给盯的出神，哑口无言。

他忽然萌发出想再去寻觅那与他一面之缘的生灵的念头。

清晨，经一夜雨水的润泽后，清润的空气中多了几分水汽，混杂着泥土的芬芳，如进入了春日一般，可温度却依旧寒如入冬。院里的桃花纷纷飘落，光溜溜的树干不时能看到松鼠的踪迹，格外凄清的早晨，带土便要带上手稿动身前往编辑家中，同她一道校正整理后准备出版新的作品。

一路上，人烟稀少，偶有几个过往行人路过同他打声招呼便又急匆匆的向前赶路。孩童嘴里念着和歌，妇人则身着单衣在市集间购置闲物。车马来往卷起的烟尘与踢踏声，越向前走去，街道愈发的热闹起来。

“琳，你在家吗？”带土空出只手来曲直扣响房门，怀中的纸稿被顺着缝隙窜进的风吹的翻飞起边角。候了约好些时候，他又叩响了房门，“琳？”

“带土吗？我很快便来！”

听到女人的回应，他才松了口气倚着墙壁打理起自己的衣襟来，低头看向鞋面时，脚旁的灰色布袋骤然将他的目光吸了去，俯下身子捡起后，打开一看竟全数是闪着金光的上好的金子。带土当即慌张的竖紧袋口咽了口唾沫，如做贼般心虚的避开行人投来的疑惑的眼神，手心因紧张而渗出了汗液。

这是哪位大名遗失的吧？普通人家可不会轻易把如此贵重的物品携在身上的。正想着，一双踏着木屐着着足袋的脚便越过了门槛，女人的声音漾开在了他的耳边。

“带土，进屋吧。”琳望了望对方手中的纸稿和袋子，待他进屋后才缓缓推门合上。指尖还沾带着未干的水液，她轻笑着指了指屋内，带着无奈的语气对黑发的宇智波说着：‘’父亲清晨出门打猎去了，家中的杂活有些多，还让你久等了。”

“这点小事，不足挂齿。”

带土脱下木屐后随她一同前往茶室，清泉流淌的声音不甚嘈杂，几只野猫在院里追逐着抢食，枝头鸟雀也不时发出叫响。目光扫过琳的背影，脚下迈过门槛后问：“家中最近可有丢失过财物？”

米白色的抹布将圆木桌擦得锃亮，打理着壁龛中的几束花，琳动作顿了顿似在思考，“不曾有，近日倒分外祥和。”

攥紧了手中的袋子，看着那双温吞的杏瞳与他相视，带土沉默了片刻再次开口问：“那可曾邀请过客人来家中？”

“客人？父亲不喜欢太喧闹的场面，已经很久没有请过客人了。”琳将花瓶摆回了原位，跪坐在了他身旁整理着一张张稿子，转而用带着疑惑的语气笑问道：“你今日来可是遇到了何事？如此小心翼翼但不像你。”

“未有……”

他顿感进退维谷般的困难，照这般情况看上去琳似乎并不知晓这带金子的存在，那便不告诉她也可，这金子就能全归自己所有……多少金子，足够他好些年头不愁吃穿了，这可是他一整年也赚不到的钱财。但倘若这之后被人发觉因财生祸可就不好了，更何况能拥有这点金子的想必也不是什么普通人家。在内心争斗了许久，带土最终还是选择了向对方坦白此事。

“你是说，金子？可我家一向勤俭度日，从不把如此贵重之物带在身上，约莫是行人遗落的吧。等等……”

女人顿时蹙额沉思了起来，随即四处张望着降低了音量：“前几日，贼人行窃猖狂，不少大名家中财物频频消失，话虽如此，那贼人窃的几位大名却尽数是些个祸害百姓的角儿。百姓都知晓此事，但从未有人亲眼见过那贼人的面目……保不准，这也是那贼人偷盗来的，你运气好，便拿去用了去，可莫要张扬。”

“照此一说，这贼人还是位善人了？”

“救济百姓之人，为何不可称之为善？”琳笑着将话题带过，转而开始处理起他带来的稿纸来，“听自来也先生说你近日来遇到了些困难？”

带土接过她递来的已经修正好的一页纸，点了点头：“嗯，确实如此，昨夜我也很早便睡下了，实在想不出什么好的情节来。”

“真的？”琳将最底下的几张稿纸抽出，那应该是最新的情节，但每一页都写得满满当当，字迹工整，词藻优美，让人完全找不出一星半点的瑕疵，与带土口中的描述恰恰相反，“在这种事上也要同我谦虚吗？明明写了很多，做的很不错呢。”

闻言，带土忙拿过了对方手中的纸张打量起来。上半段却是他的字迹不错，可他明明清楚的记得昨夜自己并未将这页纸写满，更别论“写得不错”这一说了，这简直是天方夜谭。但如此展露在他眼前的确实是一页完美的稿纸，如神明降世了一般……

越想越不对劲，待将时间记清楚后，他忽而想起件非同寻常的事来。

“琳，我着实未与你说笑，昨夜我确实是早早便睡下了，至于这后半部分我毫无印象。说起这事，我倒有个问题想询问你。”

“何事？”

女人停下手中的书写专心听起他的问题来。

“我昨夜去同自来也先生吃酒，回来时约莫也有些晚了，到家推开门后我便撞见了只妖。”

“妖？你可是看清它的模样了？”

挠挠头，带土忽然一幅被哽住的模样，支吾了许久才讪笑着答：“长着一身银毛，尾巴比起小臂来更长些，眼尾上挑，腮间有几根细长的胡须……”

“除却毛色存存在相异来看，你所言的不正是狐狸？何从得来妖这一说。”琳轻笑着拍了拍他的肩，“待新书出版后确实该让你休息休息了，也许是你最近总写些狐妖的故事才会如此想，左不过是只普通的狐狸罢了。”

被女人的话驳的哑口无言，他本想再多说些什么，细细打量着那段小字，倒是越看越熟悉起来。

“这字迹，与我的有何不同？”

话刚脱口，他便清楚的看到那一个个字竟动作着如复刻自己的字迹般，哪里顿笔、哪里为笔锋，仿照的近乎一模一样，而琳竟还毫无察觉的意味。他刚欲脱口惊叹出声，顿时全数如骨鲠在喉。莫非真是自己最近操劳思虑过多了？怎会只有自己察觉得到。

女人比量着相看了看，最终莞尔笑答：“何来不同，这本就是你的字迹不是吗？”

盯着木色的桌面，带土不得不擦了把额上的汗勉为其难的点头应着。倒不是怕被人觉得他有何癔症，只是觉得此事蹊跷，毫无来头，倘若哪天这字若消失了岂不成了让人疑心之事？眼下琳不信他的话语，只怕哪天真若发生了这样的事来弄的两人都惊诧不已。

他知晓琳家中并不信鬼神这一套，除却对神明的尊敬外平日里很少会做些仪式之类的活动，来往时间长了，自己也多少产生了些唯物心理,索性便任由它蹊跷一次，权当他这些日月来努力所换取的报酬罢。

如此想着，他便自如的盘算起了那金子的去处。先不论此为那位大名家中的，单说这点数目虽说不是太多，但也足够清贫人家度日好几年了。自己平日里也还算宽裕，虽说最近有些不甚如意，但待新书出版得了稿费后这光景便能得到改善。左思右想，他最青睐的该是波风家中的长子，自襁褓中便成为遗孤，幸得学塾中教书先生的照顾才一直得以存活至今。若把这点金子作为一笔善款供他学习，顺带也作为书费回报先生那便是再好不过；因是在琳家门前拾到的，若不分上点给对方自是不对；前些日子去抓的几味药还未付给师母钱……

“带土？”

“啊！……何事？”

递过手中的纸页，蘸了蘸墨池中的墨汁，琳不悦的颦眉叹然，“你走神了，留心我做的修改。”

点点头，带头收回了心思专注于手中的活儿来。

这一坐便是一上午，屋外的天晴雨交替，刚见几抹暖阳洒向拖着露珠在风中摇曳的朝颜，顷刻间大雨便盆泼而下，顺着屋檐如串串珍珠般垂下，滴落到庭院里、水池中，不少飞溅上了长廊，濡湿了一片木板。

只盯着白纸黑字看，难免会心神疲倦眼睛干涩，毕竟不是神仙，只过了两个时辰便起了些饿意，注意力也愈发溃散。好在琳父也不过多时便回到了家中，头戴一顶蓑帽，浑身被雨淋得只有腰腹尚且干燥，怀中抱着的竟不是猎物而是只受伤的兔子。

琳从和室中拿来手绢替对方擦干了脸，接过怀中的兔子露出不解的神情来，“您不是打猎去了吗，怎么单抱回了只兔子？”

“原本是寻到了处好地方，哪料突然下雨了，赶巧看到这小兔子受了伤，那山里都是些狼与狐狸，索性便将它带了回来。”

“您每次都这样，之后还不是要我来做包扎……”琳略显无奈的皱眉撕扯着绷带，小心的为兔腿伤口涂抹上酒精，摁住挣扎的足后缠裹上，“您自己就不怕狼与狐狸吗…”

琳将兔子安置在和室的角落，转身小跑着随父亲一同进了茶室。

与之相视互相点了点头，带土屈了屈身毕恭毕敬的唤了句：“野原先生。”

“带土，今日可是写完了？”抿了口杯中的茶液，他笑看着眼前的青年，“平日里无事也可随我一同去山中打打猎，整日写书也会累的，正好还可开开眼见，山中这奇怪的事物可不少。”

闻言，带土骤然放下了手中的纸笔带着好奇听了起来。

“近日以来山中天气阴晴不定，料想该是何物扰乱了这平常的秩序。”与琳互望了望，“倒听村中的老者言这番怪事百年未曾有过，若往后几个月也如此，不知会不会影响收成。”

正说着，艳阳已拨开云层透过洞开的窗户照进了屋内，又闻几声猫叫，腾起的雾气掩映着三两竹桃，真玄乎的恍若仙境般。

“琳，先去准备午膳罢。”男人敲了敲桌，挑眉笑了笑，“今日便委屈了，在家中勉强歇息不久再走。”

带土摆摆手再次欠身，面上浮起了几分自在之情，“谈不上委屈，此乃我之荣幸，能与您交谈着实让人耳目一新。话至此，还有个问题想向您请教。”

男人点点头准许了他接着说下去。

“这山中的狐狸，您可曾都有几分印象？”

“这倒是不错，只近几天日鲜少见到，不如说大多数时候都只是看到个影子。”

他浅笑着点点头，“那您近日可否听闻有关妖的传闻。”

“你的意思，这山中出了只狐妖？”

“不敢揣测，只是道听途说来的不知名消息，说说罢了。”

相视而笑，两人又端起茶杯来细细品味这其间的味道来。上好的乌龙茶茶液透出一层玛瑙般透亮的杏黄色，喷鼻的清香萦绕在鼻息间挥之不去，即使仅抿上一口，唇齿间的芳香仿佛便能遗留至明日，更别说那其间回味起的甘甜了。

用过午膳，带土便收拾着行囊离开了琳家。在走过繁闹的街市，渡过被青藤缠上的石板桥，送去给波风家中的孩子几块碎金子他便又要找上平日里素不常见，与寻常妇道人家不太相同的他的师母。

医馆的里屋传来人群的哄笑声，一声震耳欲聋的捶桌声，女人的声音带着穿云裂石的力量响彻了整个后院。

“又输了！静音，将前些日里赚来的钱币全拿出来！我定要将这输了的钱全赢回来！”

缃色的发丝因着人的动作飞舞起来，乱作一团的纠缠着为原本粉脂凝香的面容平添了几分憔悴，殷红的唇瓣干涩着出现了裂纹，绿沉色的羽织被滴上了油墨，她无暇顾及妆容，手中紧攥着钱币似要与谁赌上性命般，然身前的桌面早已只剩寥寥几子。

“但您已经把这个月的钱都快给输光了……”边递着手中的钱袋，静音边苦恼的露出个讪笑来，“对了，屋外还有人等着见您。”

一把抓过钱袋，纲手侧头回首露出个不悦的神情，两道细眉紧皱着在眉心间堆出了座小山，“若是来抓药的便给他抓上，是来要钱的便告诉他我上街去了。”

还没彻底转回身，她便又被静音拉住，凑到耳旁低声道：“是宇智波带土来还前些日子欠下的药钱的。”

本毫无兴趣甚至有些心烦意乱的女人在听完她的话后顿时站起了身来，穿上木屐便直直掀起帘幕走了出去，目见一黑发青年站在店前早已恭候多时，无需多想，那手中的布袋定是那装钱财的地处。

“还让您久等了，近日有些忙碌，今日才忽而想起还有欠于您。”看着对方急不可耐的样子，带土便可得知她定是又输钱了。先不论对方好赌一事，单就那赌技便让人不敢恭维。捞了几颗碎金子，小心翼翼的递到了对方手中，“钱币平日还需补贴家用，先只有这来还您，还望不要见怪，多余的就当对自来也先生的回报罢。”

纲手义正言辞的清了清嗓，挺直了腰宛然一副君子状，面颊却仍因着兴奋而不自觉的泛起酡红，“他也谈不上做了什么大事，也是你悟性高才会有今日的成就。”

客套话说完，本该是离开的时候，里屋的赌徒也催促询问着她之后玩什么，但带土却叫住了他，问起了些她鲜少听过的话题来。在听到狐妖一词时她不自然的愣了片霎，转而敛笑将金子递给了一旁的静音问道：“你询问这做甚？”

“近来在乡邻间不时听闻，所以起了些好奇心，您见多识广，索性前来讨教。”他说起谎话来不觉有些面色泛红。

“这其中我也只略知一二，但倘若你要知道我也不是不能告诉你。不过……”她顿了顿，玉指绕着发丝缠弄住打转，褪去的笑容再次浮上面庞，“最近雨水丰沛，医馆中正缺着一味药，这山中生长的定是极好……”

就算是个孩童也该听懂这其间的意味，带土失笑着点头答应了下来，无可奈何的瞧着眼前精明的女人露出得意的神情。

“也并非我亲眼所见，只是小时听长辈间说起，不知从何时起村子中有了这流言。说见有一狐妖，只在午夜时分出门，戴着人皮面具，说话举止和旁人无二，举手投足间比女人更要柔媚几分，待有人贪恋于他的容貌之时，他便会将人的精气全数吸走。传说他从来不食人肉，所以有时甚至会用尸体作为掩护而外出与人交谈，拐骗其至家中后复而吸取精气。虽说长相貌美，但手段极为残忍。”她挑眉瞅着眼前怔住的青年，“毕竟人皮面具下的……可不是人心。”

“此言当真？”

“都道并非亲眼所见了，虚实自是不可求。传闻可不止在此处盛行过，就连临近的几个市镇也多半流传有不同版本的故事，说是什么妖的都有，指不定是些背地里胡编乱造的说辞罢了，莫要太放在心上。”

“那这狐妖纯乃虚构之物？”

“未必。古籍上记录此类奇异事件的虽说并未太详全，但约莫也能构思出这妖的模样来。平安时代时尤为盛行的阴阳师与百鬼夜行，其间也能多少看到些关于玉藻前的叙述。想必确实是存在过。”话至此，她颇感无趣的打了个哈欠，“总而言之，莫要过于当真，也不可亵渎不信，平日里该怎样便怎样。美色、金钱、名声……他都能给你，但可千万不要因此而对他放松警惕。”

看着他颇为认真的样子，纲手不觉挑眉笑出了声，“我只说说而已，你又未真见过此物，无需多虑。”

闻言，带土只能迎合着对方笑笑，心中的思绪因着几句话而越发的乱作了一团。一时不知听谁的建议更好，是呆在家中任由此事过去还是花些心思寻回那只狐狸？可万一这一切都是巧合，恰巧遗失的金子被他拾到，恰巧有人助他写完了文章……越想越超出现实，前者倒有可能，但后者怎么想也不可能做到。

沿街回家时，正是晴空万里。潮湿的地面蒸起的水汽使街道变得有些闷热，屋前的朵朵金菊开的正盛。

他分明记得昨夜自己写到一半时便困的趴在桌上小憩了一会儿，醒来时红烛还剩着尾部未烧尽，纸张上的文字倒还未发生变化，待他迷迷糊糊吹熄蜡烛将文稿收进柜中后也不见任何异常，只几个时辰，待他醒来后便发生了这等大事，想来也不会是普通人做出的事。且昨夜就算他未紧锁上门窗，财物也并未丢失，如此一看便更不可能为盗贼。

莫非……

“带土！”

忽而思绪被一声呼喊打断，他侧头看向了一旁的小店，正是甜食店的老板娘叫住了他。下午时分，店内的生意不太景气，远远只能看到两位客人。

小跑到了店前，带土笑着接过对方递到跟前的糕点，正准备道谢却见身侧头戴兜帽的人不觉的颤栗着，手中提着的竹篮几乎要摔落于地。出于担忧的心理，他不由的伸出手递到了对方身侧，“不舒服？”

老板娘顺着他的目光一同看了过去，却见那人只是垂下了头指了指店中的盐酥茶饼，比划了个数后拿出钱币递了过去，往一旁站远了去，用着衣袖将自己的脸侧遮盖的严严实实，一点也没有听到他说话的意思。

待女人将糕点打包好递去他手中后，回身的短暂时间带土才勉强收获到他的一个侧容。不带个正脸，对方用着极轻的声音道了句“多谢”后便匆忙离去，旋花色的宽袖顺着他的指尖滑走，绽出一抹清香后悄无声息的消散。他的身影愈来愈远，脚下的步子略显急促，即使在离开后，带土也仍凝视着那道倩影许久。

若他未看走眼，那兜帽方才是在动吧？

在回神后试图迈步向前追赶时，那人却忽而回过身来，两人的目光交汇了一霎便瞬间交错开，似担心被窥视般，他急忙转过了街角彻底消失在了带土的视线中。

只轻淡一瞥，一道细长的疤痕便映入眼帘，直贯左眼，将瓷白的面颊添上了几分残破的美感。仅是个启唇垂眸的动作，入了人眼却显得格外有风韵，脚下恍若步步生香，带着几分英气，竟是让人有些难辨是位俊俏的男子还是位柔美的女子来。

翩然几步，俯仰生姿，举手投足间的风趣不容忽视的直撞进人眼中，这村中何时出了如此一位佳人来？

“您认识方才那位吗？”

妇人摇了摇头，“并不认识，只是肯常来我店中光顾，便眼熟些。长的倒是分外清秀，让人挑不出一丝短处来，就是常沉默寡言，且行踪不定。有几位女子曾悄悄尾随他不过两个路口便失败了，如此听来还略微有些玄乎。”

“他可有常去的地处？”

“一处杂草丛生的破旧宅邸，听闻战国时期时还是位大名的住处，但之后随着人走茶凉，世事变迁，也便荒废了下来；再加之村中人都不太敢冒险去这曾起过流言的地处，愈发荒凉，倒是成了处供穷人避雨的好去处了。”

迎来了初秋的第一个雨季，山坡上的落叶伴着阵阵狂风被卷上了屋檐，落得满阶黄叶。沿半山腰躺着的几条小溪曲折蜿蜒的流向远方，苍翠的树木被水汽遮掩，叫人将裸露出的肌肤沐浴在潮湿空气里一般。

潮湿的泥土留有前人留下的脚印，或深或浅，一直到一块花岗岩旁才消踪灭迹。带土正靠着手中的一根木棍，深深插进地中，才能堪堪稳住身子向更高处去。

浓云将强烈的日光挡住大半，透不出气，令人觉得十分闷热。小蚂蚁从丛丛枯草中探出身子，蛇鼠躁动不安，大有降雨前的征召。

他步履艰难，得赶在降雨前确保箩筐中的药材不被雨淋湿，然而真要就此赶回家去好说也要好半天的功夫，更别提在这泥泞不堪的下坡路会不会出些什么乱子，当下之急还是先找到个避雨的地方才是。

眼下正看到不远处正好有间荒弃在溪边的木屋，将脚从松软的泥土中拔出，略显费劲的小跑到屋子前，忽看木门却严丝合缝的封闭着，洞开的窗户正将里头的动静传入他耳中。

怀着好奇的心理，带土屈指敲敲门，却未得到任何回应。索性便直将门向里推去，放下手中的竹筐大着胆子向里看去。

干草被弄起响声，雨珠渐渐落下，再睁眼时，躲在角落里的几双精明发亮的眼睛正打量着他，似对他的闯入略显恐惧般的钻进了更深处，细细的唔鸣着。为首的银狐注视着带土片刻，转过头来似对一众幼狐低语了几句，又几下窜到他腿旁来用爪子拉拽着他卷起的裤子往里带。

带土迟钝着动作起来，这意思可是要自己坐在这？

屋子中正熊熊燃起一团火，将挡风的实木映出了一片血红，衬着屋外渐趋大起来的雨水，屋内的温暖属实让他感到缱绻又舒适，就连身子都忍不住放松了下来，眼皮也耷拉着有些困倦。

“你可是那日到我家的那只狐狸？”带土一面睨着墙角的它一面发问着。

奈何银狐只是懒散的动了动身子，定定的看着他未有过多的表示。

可这越发坚定了带土心中认为它是妖的念头——倘若真是狐狸不早已跑的让人见不着影了？哪能还在人眼下一副安然自得的模样。

他倒一点不怕村中所谓的谣言，就算“明知”对方是妖也不会显出半分拘束和畏惧，反倒是看在对方不搭理自己，他也便索性安静下来倚在另一处角落中一齐烤着火。

任由温暖的火焰将他的脸颊烧的滚烫，祛走体内的寒气，劳累过后的片刻小憩让人无比舒畅，耳旁的动静于他如置若未闻，迷迷糊糊中，他只觉身体乏累，眼前的事物逐渐重影，最终坠入一片黑沈中。

那双乌黑的眼睛不曾从眼前的男人身上离去，狐狸探半身的动作顷刻又收了回来，凝着那张熟悉的面容，它的动作显得格外小心，又从心中期盼着屋外的雨能够再多下一会儿。

脸颊贴着干燥的稻草，银狐的毛发滚上了点点枯黄的碎末，若它能够启唇叫出对方的名字，定会说上数次，可当下怎么看也不是个适合的时候。

身后的一群小狐狸忽然躁动了起来，慌乱动作着似在找寻一处可以藏身之处，它还未反应过来，耳边已传来阵阵细微的响声。反应过来后它急忙窜到了带土身旁，用爪子抓挠着他的手臂试图让他清醒过来，但对方始终迷迷糊糊的不愿睁开双眼来。

动静愈发剧烈，响声越发清晰，利爪不觉便加重了力在小臂与手背上抓出了一条条血痕，待到血珠浸红了它的双爪，带土才撑着头慢慢坐起，两眼茫然的看着眼前的景象发愣。

狐狸动着四肢指了指木门的方向，示意让他走出屋去，可带土抬眼望向屋外，与来时一般的大雨让人不太情愿出屋去，更何况这段山路雨后有多泥泞他早已心知肚明。

“要出去吗？可屋外雨还未停啊……”

可眼前的狐狸依旧动作着拉拽着他要他离开，神色慌张，一双眼直瞪大了同他对视，仿佛再拖沓下去，它便能将他置于死地。

顶着如此一道近乎胁迫的目光，带土的背脊都快湿润，从尾椎升起一阵寒意。喉结上下滚动间，他只能顺承着起身开了门，在它的催促下将一窝的小狐狸都给装进了竹筐中，抱紧后擦了擦溅上小腿的雨水，望着早已一片稀泥的道路自思了片刻，终是迈出了第一脚，旋即便把持不住身子的向下俯冲去。

带土惊的喊了一路，闭上眼险些冲进了河流中，好在怀中的狐狸及时扯了他一把才让他们没遭此洗礼。朔风乍起，只见那大雨顷刻间小了下来，层层浓云渐渐散开，烈日当空，风和日丽，与先前变作了两重天。一颗巨石滚滚而下，半座山都能清晰的感受到震颤，伴着一声轰鸣，他方才栖居的屋子眨眼间便化作了虚无，只点点火苗仍不死心的燃烧着，这才让他明白为何这狐狸为何一心想要赶自己离开。

竟让一只狐妖成了自己的救命恩人……

回到家安置好竹筐后，他粗略擦了把身上的雨水，将黏在腿上的泥土给冲洗了去，等到再打开竹筐时，一窝小狐狸竟躺在他采来的药材上睡着了，几条毛绒绒的狐尾交缠着，小脑袋相蹭着嘴里不时发出叫声来。

他纵然日子并不太好过，但这点事还是总能办到。拿出了先前采撷的粒粒饱满的野果，再放轻了力帮它们擦干身上的水汽，将野果送到嘴旁，那无意识的呓语，倒还真像个孩童般可爱。

“你那晚是来觅食的？”

带土看着静守在一旁的银狐，刚欲伸手悄悄抚摸下它柔软的皮毛便被用眼神警告了一番，转过身去没有半分想再搭理他的意思，着实冷漠。

询问无果，男人只好打消了这念头，同它商量着：“我先去更衣，好好照顾它们。”

他回身出门的片霎，却殊不知被偷窥了好几眼，每一眼都纯粹无比，蕴着最能让人明了的目的。

等带土再回到屋中时，哪还见得着狐狸的影子？这桌上连根狐狸毛都没给留下，更别提狐狸了。洞开的窗最能够回答他的问题，那群小家伙早已顺着窗逃了出去，还不忘带上他的野果作食物，着实是群蛮横的“盗贼”。

屋内窗明几净，枝头的鸟儿啼鸣出声，树下粉的、黄的、紫的野花展露着雨后的柔姿，娇嫩的花瓣如蝴蝶柔软的翅膀，仿佛下一刻便要腾飞而起去寻觅那调皮的狐狸。

Tbc. 

慢慢更，学校最近抓学习太紧，又要复习又要上新课，当明年的土哥生贺吧。(什)


	2. Chapter 2

02\. 

这日子又恢复了往日的平静，先前的好运如被抽空了似的，近来发生的事都平常的让带土犯困。所谓人忙多忘事，不管是偶尔去纲手的医馆小赌一把或是整日奔波于书局与自家间，左不过一个月的时间，他这脑海中便都快将这月内发生的事给忘了个干净。今日忘了上山采草药，明日忘了约定好的饭局，一次两次倒也能理解，但时日一长大家便都半开玩笑半认真的调侃起他是不是老了，记性不好了，还扬言要助他找回记忆而每天替他絮絮叨叨重复着以前的事。

虽说这过程听上去有些可笑，但对他着实有些许的帮助：遗失了许久的扇子被在一堆杂物中找到，写好夹在书中的纸稿被翻出，崭新的木柜在经历了好长一段时间的风吹雨打后被从角落中拯救出……诸如此类的事数不胜数，以至于他都认为自己约莫是患了个什么记忆衰退的病来。

话虽如此，他却始终记得那日对他有救命之恩的狐狸的模样，以及那位奇怪的戴着兜帽的人的某些特征。例如他走动时飘动起的银发，嘴角的一颗炭黑色小痣，贯穿左眼的那条细长伤痕，带土都能清晰的记下，但始终想不起村中哪号人有着这幅长相。再细细思虑下来，他才明白那不肯露面的人儿定不是他们村中的，那便只能是……

这离奇的念头刚出来他便狠狠拒绝了去，这世上怎会有如此巧合之事？可要真让他找出个合适的理由来否定，他们的容貌又是如此的具有共性，就连性子都有些相像，很难不让人在其间划等号。他既笃定了那是只妖狐，怎的还能在这问题上犹豫不决没个定数？那岂不是自己与自己相矛盾了。

按先前的经历，这妖狐是在深夜来到他的住所的，如此大好时机，他却没被杀害，带土不由拍拍胸脯舒了口气。照这样说，他若想再与对方打个照面只肖效仿那日便可，可这狐妖若是忽然变心想要将他杀害那自己岂不是成了他的瓮中之鳖？

心中争斗许久，求知欲以绝对优势战胜了其余杂念，带着人性的弱项，他正一步步踏向对方的陷阱。

初次，他失败了，二次，他仍旧一无所获，三次，他只看到了几只野猫喵喵叫着在墙檐间稳步行走，一双眼睛明亮极了，可怎的也不是他要见的狐狸。

他最初还有余暇来做这些小事，可越临近月末他便越发忙碌，每日不得不早睡以来应对翌日的繁忙，毕竟总不能够靠一时的报酬便混过半月，还该继续为日后的生活的生活做打算才是。

前几日他同族的好友宇智波止水的父亲为他送来了幅西洋画作，虽为仿制品，却也是极上等品，让寻常人挑不出一丝的破绽来，再加之他性格随和，在乡邻间名声一直不错，这每日到家中拜访观摩的人总是会自行备上糕点过生菜，每每一坐便是一日，这家中的热闹几日都未能熄下来。

宿醉一宿，醒来时带土只觉腰腿发软，头脑发胀充血，眼前一片朦胧重影。凉风阵阵，他缓缓坐起身来撑着头走神，感慨了一番秋风的寒冷，整理好床榻后，目光全然被窗边一张被石子压住的落叶吸引了去。

叶面上只有着一道奇怪的符号，弯弯曲曲如同蚯蚓一般。 

或许这该是某种独特的符号？

这事本微小的不足挂于心间，可带土自是抱着一丝残念不愿放下，在忙完所有手头的事后又兜兜转转了几圈，赶着月亮被阴云遮蔽时才荡回家中去。

悠悠推开门，他果真见树梢上停着只银狐，轻摆着尾巴，将身后留给了他。

‘’你是狐不错吧？”

浑身月白的狐狸似听懂了他的话般转回了身，三角状的狐耳抖了抖，一条瑞白的长尾遮掩住后腿，细长的眼尾带着点点水光，月下，那漆黑幽邃的瞳转动着如颗价值千金的黑宝石。用掌心摸了摸自己的脸颊，狐狸敛起一口尖牙歪了歪头睨着眼前的男人。

“多谢你这几日给我带来的好运……”带土目光紧盯着桃花树的树干，并不知晓这是狐还是妖，但与狐狸道谢着实让他感到有些奇怪，想必在旁人看来更是个傻子，“若你真能明白我所言为何，还能否给我个答复？”

那双精明的眸子合上如同月牙状，他听到一阵低低的叫声，竟是这狐狸在笑。

还未来得及反应，眼前的景色俶尔如被笼罩在了浓雾中，带着一股恬淡的花香，眼睛中如进了异物般的酸涩起来，再睁开眼时，烟云退散，树下的狐狸转而变作了一位翩翩少年，肤色能与梨蕊媲美，长着一头直到腰际的长发，脑后别有一金制的桃花簪子，身着印有家纹的寒酥色羽织，内里为同色的着物，襦袢的白领显露出来，脚踏栗色木屐，只手撑着粗壮的树干，另一手则曲起掩住了半张脸，徒留一双目带着万种风情看向他。

目光相视许久，对方才放下手来轻声唤了句：“……带人？”

尽管早在心中告诉过自己这是妖，但在真正看到少年站到他面前时带土仍旧感到有些难以置信，恐惧更是驱使着他向后退了几步。

“我名宇智波带土，是……是位作书的。”

念起纲手对他说过的话，带土既不敢与对方相视又好奇着想要看清他的容貌。

“带土……带土。”他细细咀嚼着这不尚熟悉的名称，纤长的手指在袖口一笔一画的书写着，一遍又一遍的，煞有介事般。

听着对方唤着自己的名字，带土略微放松下来明知故问：“你是妖？”

上下打量了自己一番，狐妖露出个复杂的神色来点了点头，煞白的面颊倒是真不容人怀疑。

他向前几步，手中紧攥起带土的衣角，在对方略显惊慌的眼神下神色逐渐黯淡了下去，一条长尾也低垂着被遮挡住。悄然松开手后，手心渗出的汗液让他感到越发的焦躁不安。狐狸生性多疑敏感，此时带土就连轻微的发颤他也能感知的一清二楚，更何况那后退的步子与骤缩的瞳仁，哪个不让他心生落魄之感。他嗅着对方的灵气，在反复确认后轻声问道：“你……真为带土？”

“……不错。”头一次见这般奇怪的问题，带土有些焦躁的点点头擦了把额上的汗珠，目光在落到那双垂下的狐耳时有些许小心翼翼的将手伸了出去又迅速收回尴尬的搔了搔自己的脸颊，“你此行可是有何目的？”

被猜中心事的妖狐目光躲闪着避开他投来的眼神，忽而沉默了片刻，眉目中似有说不尽的悲情般。

就算让孩童望了也忍不住会心出怜惜之情，果真是妖啊……

“你若猜忌我有何不纯目的，为何我不趁此时便将你杀害？”

忽而见对方从宽袖中抽出道扇子，好不奇异的透出黛蓝的光，握在手中，只轻轻一摆霎时便刮起了一阵大风，本就脆弱的落叶全数飞舞着撒下，仅见他一瞥，那枯叶便似一只只蝴蝶般翩飞着，最终又回到了枝头，化作了树叶。

“你为人，我为妖，那世间的财宝我毫无兴趣，更别提取你性命一事。”鹿惊不悦的颦眉合拢扇面将扇子收回袖中，侧过头来不再去看他，兜帽下的一双狐耳低垂下又抬起表现出他的几分怒意，“你不是一直想再见我一面吗？现今我就站在你面前你反倒要怀疑起我来。”

“不……”带土闻言忙回绝道：“我只是有些无法习惯，初次见妖化作人的模样。”

似对他的回答不太满意，鹿惊背过了身直直躲去了树后，再不想与他交谈。

带土对眼下的局势有些措手不及，若真惹上一位妖生气了指不定他下半生都要在厄运中度过。带着试探的心里，他轻手轻脚的向前走去，待两人间只隔了三步远时恭敬的欠身，“抱歉。我…你……我该如何称呼？”

缓缓转过身来，一席雪色的羽织随着他的动作荡开轻微的幅度，带着一阵清冷的气息，狐妖低垂的眼帘抬起后向他投去了道生疏的目光，原本便不沾染烟火气的妖，此刻更有着旁人难以接近的气场。

“我此行意不在伤人。”

只单单一眼，带土却被这眼神勾的不禁酡颜。

“无事，”他向前走了几步，将两人的距离越发缩近，“只是想来寻觅一物罢了。”

咽了口唾液，就算如此之近，带土也仍旧毫无察觉，毫无生气的妖果真让人无法捕捉……

“何物？或许我可帮上些忙。”

鹿惊并未回答他，转而答复起他最初的问题来，“你可唤我畑鹿惊。”

他说着，银灰的羽睫不自然的随阖眼睁眼相动作。明明是凉的如同浸漫河中的皎月，带土越发从中看出他的失落与悲戚。自见他的初次起，从心里便不由生出几分想护着他、偏袒他的心思，原本只是乍见之欢，却仿佛相识了一世。

“鹿惊？”若有千万分熟悉感传来，带土却怎样也无法忆起，最终只得干巴巴的叫了出口。

点点头，对方轻哼着应了。

“我还有一事想向你询问……”

未等他将话说完，眼前的狐妖便坦诚念道：“那金子是我窃来的，字也是我做的手脚。”

心事被猜透，带土不由楞了半晌，转而不解的问：“但你我素不相识，身份有别，你又为何愿意帮我？”

“真若如此你便连我也见不着了，”伸了支手递到他面前，鹿惊神色冷了下来，“我只有一事相求。”

“大可说出来。”

“可介意家中多张床铺？”

鹿惊无来由的忧虑起来，看着对方一副沉思的模样，自己反倒像个孩童做着请求般。虽如此，但面上仍淡定的恍若说出这话的并不是他，对于回答也丝毫不在意，把应有的气势把握的分毫不差。

听懂了他的意思，带土点点头应允道：“不成问题。”

不过须臾他便才彻底明白，自己居然要同妖生活在同一屋檐下，想来不由后悔却无法再开口拒绝。

一只悬起的手略显无助的递在他身前，鹿惊又往前伸了来，直至他握住了那只手，狐妖才低声咒了句：“呆子。”

不可反驳的点头应下，由着玉白的手指搭上他的手心，带土的后背早已汗湿一片。

若此刻他能侧过头去认真打量鹿惊的面容，怎的又会无法察觉对方身子僵硬了一瞬，眉目中的柔波在月下如水流转？

带土只纯把这当作某种礼仪，握住他冰凉的手带着走进了和室内，刚要松手去找寻烛火来点燃照明，那狐妖却发力一把拽住了他，挥了下袖裳，顿时屋内便亮如白昼。

鹿惊在一旁的床榻上坐下，默不作声地观望着眼前人跪于地翻找出被褥的模样，透过雾与云层的帷幕，大片月光倾洒在他身侧，如与月同床共枕。他的手心还残留着方才的余温，那双握住他的手此时正严谨认真的为他理顺了褶皱，颤动的几根黑发让他看出带土做的并不是很费劲，他不自觉想起些别的事来，目光不加掩饰的直看向对方。

“好了，先来此处休息吧。”带土拍了拍柔软的床榻，膝行到了一旁冲他招了招手。

鹿惊点点头来到了他身旁，散发后掀起被褥盖住了半身，动作毫无生涩拘束之意，直看得带土愣了神，心中对妖已定型的固有印象被彻底击碎，如今他不仅能够听到妖说话，看到妖的一举一动，更能直伸出手去触碰他，这在旁人看来可谓荒谬极了。可鹿惊只是安静的坐着，用一双同样安静的眼睛看他，周身被清冷的气氛包围，一动不动，徒留下风吹树叶发出的嘈杂声响。

“你还不睡下吗？”

他点点头，转身出门去擦了把身子，才悠悠回来加快了手下的动作，卸下衣物躺进了被褥中，眼前明亮的屋子霎时一片漆黑，只剩下月亮的微弱光亮助他看清鹿惊的五指与手腕。

这一夜屋外分外的冷，狂风阵阵，搜刮着落花与树叶敲打窗户不断发出吼声，带土因此辗转许久始终无法入睡，心中总带着几分忌惮，被子里热的出奇。

后半夜他隐约听到脚步声，可累的已有些不清醒索性便随着他去，当冰凉的物什隔着衣物贴上后背时才隐约生出几分惧意，全然不敢动身向后望去，强硬的攥紧被褥在略微闷热的室内撑了几个时辰后才勉强浮起几分睡意。

“你可是怕我？”

清晨醒来后耳旁飘过一席话，让尚且疲倦中的带土恍然清醒，坐直了身瞪圆眼看着眼前同自己同床共枕了一宿的狐妖，心中似有几分忌惮，可到了白日光亮充足时却又不再觉得鹿惊有何异于人之处，至多是多了条狐尾和双狐耳，容貌姣好总让人不住走神。

迟疑了片刻，鹿惊寻思他似乎并不愿回答上这个问题，转而在对方的注视下探身将的前额贴上了他的额头，惊的带土不觉的退了退。

“可能感受到？”

带土摇摇头，被前额处的冰凉触感冻的轻咽了口唾沫。

伸手环在了他腰间，鹿惊再次轻声问：“若这样呢？”

明知人妖殊途，他的这般举动令带土越发捉摸不透，只得复而摇头给予对方一个回答。

只见鹿惊松了手后点点头，露出个意料之中的表情，旋即动动指尖在手心画了道纹样，再次握住他的手时，竟变得与常人的手心无异，恍若面前的真是个人不错。

至此时带土又骤然分不清此为梦境或现实了，只觉头脑中似有炉火般将他的身体烤的发烫，连话也忘了该如何说，只知道望着两人的举动发怔。纵使被鹿惊的动作搅得思绪一片狼藉，可心底却一直有道微弱的声音提醒着他这并非初次，可他又从未有过前人，从何来这番经历……

秋意渐浓，正午抚光柔弱，鹿惊正呆在和室中去看一些平时让带土头疼不已的史书，他对此很感兴趣，像个孩童拿到糖便不愿撒手。

带土起初仍焦虑于两人的相处，不过鹿惊却是格外的温润，如块圆滑的玉般。有些少言寡语，懒散不好动，看上去倒不像个歹毒心肠之妖。

宅门被叩响，还未等他前去提醒，屋内的狐妖便从窗户处探出了头来，片霎后拉开拉门溜去了茶室。

带土边应着来人边看着鹿惊发笑，竟为这举动感到心头一热，家中似添了几分烟火气。

“带土，近来可还有余暇来顾及药房那边？”自来也迈步进了庭中，侧着身将大半个宅子望尽，“静音上山采药去了，而纲手……你自是明白，你若无什大事，还多照顾着些。”

闻言，带土迟疑片霎后点了点头，最终目光又落到对方手中的一尾鱼身上，在视线相撞时自来也忙笑着解释：“今日便是来事先谢过你的，还请拿出家中的好酒来畅饮一日才是。”

“您便是图那口酒吃罢？”

话音刚落，两人都笑出声来。

自来也也不恼，索性坦诚的点头答应，将手中的鱼递了去，“按往常的方法做便可，无需过多修饰。”

“那便好。”带土接过鱼，转身将走却忽而停住道，“酒在茶室中的原位，未曾动过，您多留心些便能看到。”

“是是……”

等将锅中倒上水，用柴火烧上，剖去鱼的内脏，他才骤然想起鹿惊在茶室中，可自来也早已推了推门进去许久……

凑到门前去听着屋内的动静，带土却一点也未听到不应景的声响，反倒是自来也品酒的声音格外响亮，不时还有着几句自说自话的称赞。

这倒叫他松下口气来。鹿惊该是又跑到别处玩去了……

待到傍晚时，桌上杯盘狼藉，自来也早喝醉了，赤红着一张脸胡言乱语，不时手指指指画画，可目光却格外清亮，没有半分浑浊醉酒之意。

被送至门外，他又拉着带土的衣袖絮絮叨叨的说着话，最后又压低了声道：“你……多加小心。”

带土看向他，只见白发男人点点头摆手冲空气的水汽挥了一道，当无事发生似的径自走远了去。

他自是觉得对方定从中发现了什么才在先前说出如此多不寻常的话，却又顾及鹿惊的现状而不得不折返回屋。

略显仓促的拉开拉门，茶室内昏暗幽静，毫无生气。

“带土？”

猛然回身，鹿惊便直直站在他身后，发丝上还带了张枯黄的落叶，略显困惑的看着他。

“你怎的……”

“我听到他走了，便来了。”

“下次不可如此莽撞。”带土当即脱口道。

鹿惊抬了抬眼皮，睁大一双眼看他，旋即勾唇笑了起来，连带着迎面来的一阵秋风同时迎入对方眼中，在黑棕色的潭水中激起圈圈涟漪。

“知道了。”

鹿惊每日呆在家中不是看书便是帮着做些细碎的活，时日一长带土都快忘了他为妖一事，若不是入夜后身后总有一条长尾会缠上他的腿，这确实会让他有些模糊。

逐渐适应下家中多了位狐妖的生活似乎并不如他想象中那般困难。这其中不仅是鹿惊安分慵懒的缘故，也有着平日中他事务繁忙两人见面时间少的因素。

鹿惊喜欢到后山的树林中去玩，每每都要带回几只小狐狸在家中招待好后才将它们送回去。带土收声坐在一旁看他抬手轻顺着狐狸们背脊的毛发，初冬难见的阳光洒落在他的银发间，轻点着那可爱的鼻尖，看它们在他肩头与怀中撒着娇。

他曾说这都是些没了父母的可怜孩子。于是鹿惊确实也待它们如孩子一般。

每日清晨带土醒来丝毫不觉寒意，怀中倚着鹿惊，鹿惊怀里又总窝着几只酣睡的小狐狸，被褥里被捂的热乎乎的，让人连动身睁眼也不情不愿。

鹿惊并未给他带来任何厄运，这日子平淡的如水般。他每日为出书的事所劳累，傍晚回家只消刚推开门鹿惊便已站在了身侧冲他轻声道一句：“回来了”。尽管有时鹿惊贪玩总会到了半夜带土熄灯睡下后才回家，可也依旧不忘轻手轻脚的掀起被褥到对方怀中休憩，拢起发丝怕叨扰到他入睡，将双手施法带了热气才敢轻环住他的腰身。

临了初冬的时节，带土才悠悠将新书印刷发售，收到稿酬的第一件事便是想为鹿惊添件新衣，再之后的事便是在院后空出的一小块地上建间小木屋，方便先前鹿惊带回家的小狐狸回来时能有个更舒服的用枯草铺起厚厚一层的暖和的住所。

“你在家中等候片刻，我需上街去办些事，莫要随处走动，回来时会为你带上那日的糕点的。”

鹿惊起身走上前去，手心搭上他的肩头询问道：“可是受伤了？”

带土抬起头来点点，颊上赫然呈现出几条血痕在对方眼中。

“家中草药空了。不过也并非何重病，只是方才做活时走神没注意手下，被划伤罢了。”他淡然笑着接道，脸色泛起层浅红，“还该去为你购置几件衣物才是，总穿着这几件着实委屈了……”

指腹轻剐过带土的下颌，鹿惊蹙眉凑近了他的伤口，松了口气后才绽出个笑来，开口轻声回着：“我不在意那些。至于伤口，不用如此大费周章，我来罢。”

话音刚落，带土就见银发的妖狐起身离他越发近了。启唇露出几颗雪白如贝壳的尖齿，柔软的舌尖扯起涎丝触上了血痕，由上至下的轻舔着，任灼热的舌将伤口渗出的血珠舔尽，濡的舌面越发猩红。

他的动作丝毫不见生疏，反倒是游刃有余极了。

一直以为他虽为妖，但舌苔上也该有些小刺才对，事实却远超于此，鹿惊的舌面与常人无二。当湿润的舌顺着带土渗出血的伤口重而缓的舔舐时，从舌尖到舌面，一阵炽热而又酥麻的感觉逐渐绽开，顷刻间，血口处破裂的口子便奇迹般的恢复了原状，只剩下点滴如红梅晕染开的红色与脸颊勾连成丝的涎液。

“你……”带土瞪大了眼赤红着一张脸看着面前面色冷淡的鹿惊，约莫是没料想到他有如此办法，此刻整个人都还呆愣着如块木头似的手足无措。咽了口唾沫，指尖难以置信的抚摸着平滑的肌肤颤声道：“为何会这般对我？”

他的动作使鹿惊不住的发笑，心中却又不禁想起了许多让人悲戚的事，索性撩了撩鬓边的银发，拿出手绢擦拭起对方的脸颊与自己的唇边，托辞着：“无事，只是看在你愿意收留我的份上，回礼而已。”

劲冽的寒风仍肆虐在屋外，骤然穆静的和室内却萦起了暖意，鹿惊弯眸笑着将尽数衰冬外的春光倾泻予他，撒落在身，带土忽觉内心摇晃得昏晕，脸上一阵火热，不再如此寒冷。

转眼入了深冬，气温骤降，天空飞扬起大片雪花，纷纷扬扬给庭院铺上了一层天然的地毯。寒风阵阵，室内的窗户只开了一道小缝，点着炬燵，鹿惊趴在铺上被褥的桌上犯困，懒洋洋的打着哈欠候着出门的男人归家。

他本想同带土一道上街去，哪怕是不与他并肩只是远远跟在身后也不错，可对方执意要留他在家中，说什么也不肯带上。气得两眼泛红酸涩，鹿惊闷闷不乐的翻着身将一头银发蹭的缠绕凌乱起来，目光定定的看着窗隙间的雪色想起多数从前的故事。

他不明白带土如今是怎样的性格，他总适应着去契合他，可最终总是碰的遍体鳞伤，进退维谷。他自是怀着目的而来，可带土却总也猜不透，只留着他无望的等着投以一个个殷切的眼神，对方才肯向自己迈进一步。他明白带土因自己是妖而心存隔阂，可每每一想到仍是觉得心中不是滋味，连看也不愿去看他的耍性子，可最终只能落得损人不利己的后果。

念起往日的明丽景色，如今都已囫囵一团化作了虚无，给光阴给涤荡尽净。

“我回来了。”

动了动耳听着，鹿惊站起身来将书房的门推开后探着半身看着，脚心有些疼痛发痒，他低头草草一瞥后又移回了视线。

“快些进屋来，容易受冻的。”

让出条路来，鹿惊接过他手中的书抱进怀中，一步步走向书柜的动作略显僵硬，先前忽视的疼痛又卷土重来催得他有些不堪忍受。

带土换下浸湿了的羽织搭在一旁，侧身时静心看着对方的动作，半晌开口问道：“怎的这般走路？可是脚下发痛？”

男人刚要唤他过去，鹿惊便后退着逃开，一副犯错了却仍理直气壮的孩子模样，垂下头由着长发遮住他的面庞，背过了身去不敢直视对方的双眼。

“让我看看。”带土挥挥手冲他说道。

鹿惊摇摇头，作势又要逃开。

抢先一步夺过了对方袖中的扇子，带土发力拽住他的衣角强迫着停下步子来。

“都道无事相扰了，便莫要多过问。”鹿惊气不过，咬紧了牙根冲人发怒，“把扇子还我。”

“我何时说过要夺你扇子的？只纯想要看看这是否是被烫伤的。”

话音刚落，带土便松了手中的衣料将扇子递去他怀中，斜睨着那双颦起的细眉，倒是斗不过鹿惊的性子了，只得收声，留得书房中一片幽寂。

一向不愿被管制过多的鹿惊闻言撒手便将对方递来的手推开，一把抢过扇子转身抬脚走回原位坐下，利落的将脚上的足袋踢掉，盘起腿来闭眼宛若睡着似的不再言语。

“怎的还因着这点小事同我置气了？”

摇摇头，鹿惊并不理他。

“只看看，也无甚多余动作。再说了，若真是烫伤了痛的还不是你自己。”

见这狐妖愿略微抬起眼帘来看他一眼，带土心中也不知该喜该怒，生硬着将快要吐露的话语给吞咽下腹。走到他身前，曲起身来将手覆上那细瘦的脚踝，垂首看上足底的一片红肿与几个小水泡，顷刻便面露苦涩的看向了眼前侧过头的狐妖。

“忘了叮嘱你了，还有这一说……”

话音未落，鹿惊便见他皱紧了眉头嘴上自说自话着直了身子匆匆出门去，不等冻红的脸颊回些温度便进了寒冷的庭院中去。心生疑念，他抬起脚心轻轻碰了碰肿起的肌肤，一阵刺骨的痛便从脚心直钻上了全身。

接来盆凉水，他让鹿惊将一双脚泡进去，边好生劝着对方。看着狐妖将信将疑的冲他眨眨眼时他便于心不忍的将扇子还给了对方，陪在他身旁计着时间来。

“痛吗？”

鹿惊点点头。

“那为何不对我说？”带土从柜中翻找出草药与绷带来，“你从前定是未用过这东西罢。”

鹿惊细细回忆起，先前倒确实未有似这般的经历，还害他以为自己犯了何大忌，脚下如被火烧般疼。经带土如此一番，那火虽是熄下去了不少，但仍有着无法剔除的痛，让他不由的蹙额想问出口。

“我只认为是些小事，从前也未曾有过，这是何物？”

“用来暖身的。”带土将手心覆了上去，不一会儿也便移了开，“你虽为妖，但皮肤却比人细贵上不少，容易遭烫伤也是料想中的事。只是……平日里比这更重的伤也没见这般严重啊……”

寒冬的水本就冷的刺骨，就连几滴溅到手上时都冻得他一阵发抖，此刻见鹿惊一双脚被冻的通红连动作都有些僵硬，带土又有些担忧这狐妖被冻伤了，趁着对方走神的间隙走出门去烧起柴火，煮起锅清水来，只待着等会儿让他暖暖身。

垂首视着男人将草药敷上了脚心，扯着绷带从脚尖起帮他悉心缠绕，一圈圈绷带如温驯的白蛇缠住他的脚背，手心的温暖从动作间传递暖了全身，抬起指尖在脚跟后打起个优雅的结，带土抹了把汗珠，收起草药后松了口气。

“包扎好了，往后几日尽量少走动些，若要暖身便退些莫要再伤到自己了……”

满面愁容，鹿惊膝行着到了他身后低声细语：“需要很长时日？”

“只需悉心照顾，便不是什么大事。”

“那为何不用妖力？那能好的更快……”

皱起了眉，带土见状又要夺他扇子入手中，鹿惊忙收紧入怀转而对他怒目而视。

“我只说说！”

看着那双竖起机灵抖动的狐耳，带土欲言又止的张着嘴半晌没出声，心中挂念着自来也所说的话，那些事本也不想让鹿惊知道。他的妖狐偶有的刁蛮与冷漠让他费尽了心思，若放纵他一味如此，日后这或许将会变作他的天下；可要认真对他发怒，人妖殊途又怎比得过？

叹了口气进了庭中看着滚滚卷起在冷湿空气中翻滚的水汽，带土试了试水温后接过一盆稳步走回了书房中。毛巾浸湿后拧干，他面对鹿惊坐着，动作轻柔的擦拭起被冷水冻得通红的肌肤，又不得不避开伤口防止感染。

鹿惊抬眼注视着他放缓的动作，不由的红了面颊想抽回脚却又被拽了回去，趾尖发着轻颤蜷着蹭上了虎口，面前的脸庞逐渐同记忆中相重叠，带着熟悉的体温，绸缪的温情绽开在两人间，

“我能照顾好自己，我不是孩子，我并不比你想象的那般柔和……”

自是对带土的照顾说不出二话，可鹿惊也不愿这般过于兴师动众，分明仅是妖术便能迅速医治好的癔症，可带土这般却叫他不由动作僵硬心中又扯起别扭来。

“你自是能够做到，我从不认为你为柔弱之人，”带土放回毛巾，将一旁的足袋取回沿着足尖为鹿惊重又穿上，“可无论是人是妖总会有这般时候，你为我疗伤，我便也回报于你，若心间过意不去便想着是我有所亏欠便足矣。”

话说到了这份上倒是不在鹿惊的预期，忽而冷下的气氛令他烦闷不已。

带土收了木盆倒去水，挂起毛巾后又赶着进了书房中。看着蜷在角落中的鹿惊，他笑着招了招手，“还不回和室吗？该睡下了。”

伸直了双腿，鹿惊投出个责怪的眼神来。

这才想起对方脚上的伤，带土忙走去了他身旁蹲下身子将后背敞露给了对方，转而侧身吹灭蜡烛将书房变作了一片漆黑。鹿惊借着光膝行着向前，伸手搭上了男人的肩头后发着力将身体压了上，随着带土起身而前伸着将快点地的腿递了去，双手圈住脖颈稳稳的前倾着贴上了温热的背部。

掂量着背后的重量，颈后传来的均匀吐息皆让带土一瞬走神，仿佛身后仅是赖着位少年。

[他既是选择陪在你身边且不吸取精气，那妖力自是会变弱，平日里若妖力使用过多对他不会有好处。]

自来也的话言犹在耳。鹿惊即是要待在他身旁，那便不能连关切也做不到，害了他不算大事，但倘若连自己的照顾不好确实也难以圆说。他怎能不担心他，若不担心早已将人晾在一旁自己离去了，可他终究是放不下鹿惊，哪怕知道他离了自己也能另寻别处，可心中却依旧不愿将其拱手相让。

鹿惊下颌抵着他的肩头，有些闷闷不乐的说着：“你不是一直对我心存芥蒂吗？”

本想着今夜同鹿惊少些话语，也让他知道些处事之道，但被如此这般“指责”一句，带土也便只能软下些态度，却又不得不摆出架子来让对方觉得自己并不会一直如此娇纵他。

“此刻没有罢了。”

绣有秋草图案的华袖滑过他的颈间，鹿惊闷闷的动身往前探去，用手护住带土被冻的血红的耳朵，一条长尾垂下映出团黑影来，冰凉的唇贴上了露出的一片肌肤，他轻声道：“那今后呢？”

带土托着他的腿弯，抬脚将和室的门推了开后鹿惊便配合的让整个房间盈满灯光。眨着双眼，他松了手从背上滑下后便倚上了对方的肩，抬起腿与他勾缠着似在等候一个能不让他失望的回答。

可男人并不吃他这一套。带土扯过被褥将他盖上后闭着眼挪了挪位，“今后的事今后再论。”

鹿惊略显失落的垂下了头，银白的狐耳耷拉着轻颤，眼尾泛起几分檀色。

“……”带土偏头用着余光轻瞥着一旁的妖狐，他正收回了脚盯着床褥走神，手指互相勾缠着做着无意义的小动作。光亮在他眼睑下打下一片阴影，带着细长的羽睫轻轻动作，“但，”

鹿惊闻声抬起头来同他相视，细长的眼眶瞪大了些，瞳中又映着灯色暖成一汪水。

“若仅是此刻的话，那便怎样都无事吧。”

他轻声笑着抬起了手，不甚在意的揉乱了那头整齐的银发，揽着人腰进了怀中，肌肤相亲，将妖狐的沮丧一股脑全打碎扔开了去。鹿惊轻轻抖着伸手回抱着，脸颊贴着对方温热的胸膛温驯的呼气。

该去何处再寻到这样一位蛮不讲理的妖狐呢？带土轻叹了口气，心中却也对他方才的失落掀起了疼痛的涟漪。明明最初时待起鹿惊不过是认为家中多了位客人，可现如今他却不住的因他伤心的神色而疼痛自责，因他懒散的动作而眉开眼笑。或许这本就是个错误。

灭了灯火，鹿惊如往常一般躺进了他怀中，捂暖了整个被褥，握住他的手心将要渗出汗来。轻扬起头，他的唇贴着带土的下颌摩挲着，脚尖点着脚背划过，浑身要被对方的气息所包围，温热的温度卷携着熟悉感从指尖散开，微眯着眼，贪婪的释放着倦意。他发现了些许端倪，这或许同自己猜想的不错，可要怎的做到还缺着法子。望着眼前酣睡的人，妖狐无奈地摇了摇头。

何时他才能明白自己的苦恼……

温暖的被褥里，冗长的冬季似乎短得仅有一瞬，带着坠下的枝丫，他的良苦用心似乎也沉沉落了地。

Tbc


End file.
